Ghosts
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Someone kidnapped Bea. Milo and Oscar hunt the house to find the 'ghost' that kidnapped Bea. The summery stinks. Also called "Fish Hooks Halloween Special!" BeaxOscar later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts

It was a boring weekend at Milo and Oscar's house. There was no homework, nothing on TV. No nothing. Milo slumped down on his bed, and Oscar kicked on the couch with Bea.

"Man, nothing is on today. Everything else stinks." Bea said flipping the channel. Then it ended up landing on Nickelodeon.

"Hey Squidward. Hey Squidward. Hey Squidward."

Milo snapped out of his trance once he heard the voice. "Yay! Spongebob's on!" He shouted rushing to the couch.

"Milo, when isn't it on?" Oscar said, slightly annoyed that he came in the middle of the two sitting next to each other.

"WHAT SPONGEBOB?"

"Hi!" Spongebob said giggling.

Bea was annoyed. "Oscar check the TV Guide and see what year this episode premiered."

Oscar skipped through the TV Guide searching for the episode. "Ugh, It's 2010. Episodes aren't as good as they used to be." He said turning the TV off.

"Heeey! I was watching that!" Milo whined.

"Well we weren't!" Bea yelled. Milo went back to his original spot. Then his stomach grumbled. "Man, am I hungry."

The others realized they were hungry too. "Yeah. I haven't eaten since noon." Oscar remarked.

"Well of course we need food to end this hunger." Milo said.

"Okay then. I will get the food. Alright?" Bea said. The boys nodded. She left the room to the kitchen. The boys sat there for a minute, humming a song they heard on the radio.

"Yo, Bea! Are you in there?" Milo shouted but there was no response. "Bea?" He stated walking towards the kitchen. Oscar heard a gasp.

"Milo what is it?" Oscar asked walking towards the kitchen. He was shocked to find no Bea. There was only a message of chocolate pudding on the cabinet saying 'Your next!' with a poorly drawn picture of Oscar.

"Oh my gosh bro." Milo whispered. Oscar was in shock. He didn't know who wrote that, but he hoped it wasn't a zombie… or a murderer… or a ghost.

"Oh my gosh! Someone's out to get me!" Oscar shouted. Milo tried to shush him, but he wouldn't shut up. "That guy took Bea. Now he wants me! What do I do! He might want me dead! He might make me go outside the tank without a watersuit. Maybe he'll take me to a Justin Bieber concert! AHHHHH!" He kept screaming. Milo slapped him and shushed him.

Finally Oscar silenced. "Dude, don't scream when a bad guy is in the house. Trust me, I've seen all of those types of movies." Milo whispered. "Keep your voice down or he will find you."

Oscar sighed. "At least the lights are on so we can see him." Once he said that, the lights flickered and went out. Oscar got big eyed. "Spoke too soon."

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my other story Bea's Birthday. I worked so hard on that story, like 2 hours. Anyway this is my "Fish Hooks Halloween Special!" Please review this story. Chapter 2 coming October 18th! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I missed the deadline of this chapter. I was busy over the week so I never got to it. Well tomorrow is Halloween, and I'm bored. So here it goes! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Ghosts

Chapter 2

The boys searched the house for their lost friend. Of course Milo is looking in the most stupid places like under a plate or in the TV box. Being a blackout, it was harder to see. Oscar mostly bumped into the walls. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They froze with fear. They argued who would get it. Oscar volunteered to answer the door. Milo hid behind the couch. Oscar slowly swam to the door, not knowing who would be there.

"Trick or Treat!"

The boys screamed of terror. They calmed down a little. It was just 2 kids dressed up going trick-or-treating.

"Oh sorry. We don't have any candy. Come back later maybe." Oscar told them.

"You stink! Give us candy!" One of them yelled.

"But kids, we don't have any. Milo ate it all." Oscar tried to explain. The boys kicked Oscar down with a flash, knocking him unconscious. They stuffed his body in their bags and walked away.

Milo was in shock that 6-year-old kids stole his bro. "Dudes come back! Is this set up or are you angry about the candy?" Milo yelled. He now needs to find Bea and save Oscar. But now he's alone on this one.

…

Oscar's POV

I woke up with a yawn. But then I realized that I must keep my voice down. I didn't even know where I was. It was dark and cold. The only thing I could hear was my breathing… but I could hear someone else's breathing.

"Hello? Kids? Anyone?" I said quietly and slowly. My fins and what I think was against a wall tied me up. The only thing I could remember was being beat up by trick-or-treaters. Everything after that was black. I figured I could just go asleep until I know what's going on.

"Oscar?" A familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and turned my head. What I saw was my best friend Bea. She was tied up as well against me.

I was happy to see her. I kinda like Bea. She has been my friend since 3rd grade and we have been friends ever till then. I just can't talk to her much, because I'm always nervous.

"Oscar where are we?" She asked confused.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that 2 little kids came trick-or-treating and beat me unconscious." I told her. She giggled slightly, probably because of kids beating me up.

"Oscar, where is Milo?" She asked. I then realized…

"Oh my gosh Milo!" I yelled.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. This story is getting juicy! I will update Chapter 3 when someone else reviews! I'm writing a few more stories for this category so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh. My. God. This story is as old as the hills and I have not updated this story since freaking HALLOWEEN! So, yeah. I'm finishing this story very soon. 1 more chapter after this!

Ghosts Chapter 3

Milo frantically searched the house for his lost friends. It was around nine, and with Trick-Or-Treaters at the door, Milo knew better than to answer. He stopped. Maybe there was a solution!

"Who would desperately kidnap Bea and take Oscar…" Milo wondered. It only took him about 3 seconds to decide who.

…

Milo frantically knocked on Clamantha's house's door. "Open up in there! I know what you did!" He yelled. A strange looking clam with a pink ponytail opened the door.

"Oh. It's the dreamboat's brother," Clamantha sighed, a little disappointed. "Is there anything I could do for you, or your loving, hot, handsome brother, Oscar?" She asked desperately.

He picked up Clamantha so they can be face to face. "All I want to know is WHERE. IS. OSCAR. AND BEA?" Milo stammered into her eyes. She blinked several times to wipe her eyes from the constant spit.

"What?" The teenage clam asked with surprise. " Oscar is missing? What happened to him? Is he alive? Does he love me?" She asked, jumping out of his fins and jumping like a maniac.

"Well, I don't know," Milo pandered off, "unless you happened to KIDNAP THEM!"

Clamantha was shocked. "Why would you have the idea that I'd kidnap my best friend and Lover Man?"

Milo rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Well- you love Oscar with a passion. But Oscar rejects you for Bea. The jealousy overwhelms you. So, you stole Bea to take her out of the competition for Oscar to like you."

"Then why would I kidnap Oscar as well?" Clamantha asked.

"Well, you would kidnap him anyways, right?" The beta fish assumed.

"It does make sense. But I didn't do it," She explained. "Sure, I love my man and my girlfriend. But I'd never kidnap her just to take her out of the way of Oscar. I'd most likely just get him myself."

Milo was stumped. "So…you…didn't kidnap them?"

"No."

"Oh," he said embarrassed. "…. I was never here!" He yelled as he ran off.

…

"So, how's your day going?" Bea asked Oscar, swinging a bit on the chains.

"Eh, pretty good, I guess," Oscar agreed. It was pretty awkward being hung from the ceiling with a chain next to your best friend.

"Silence!" A voice erupted. The teens lit up. No one knew who the person was. But they must want something from them. Their eyes pondered the room, but there was nothing but pitch black.

"What do you want?" Oscar cried. There was utter silence, then a chuckle. Soon, it turned into full laughs.

"I want revenge…" It echoed. But for what?

…

Milo knocked on a familiar door to Randy Pincherson's tank. Randy opened the door. "Randy we need to talk. About Oscar and Bea. What'ja do to them?"

A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; it'll be updated very soon. Hope this opened some doors and changed some's ideas of who kidnapped them. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been posting in a long time! I've just been super busy with school and homework that I've totally lost time. Weekends are sometimes busy too. I'm either hanging with family, or surfing My Little Pony videos on Youtube! Well, anyways, here's Chapter 4!

Ghosts

Chapter 4

"RANDY, we need to talk. About Oscar and Bea!" Milo shouted at the crab. It was now nine PM. Oscar and Bea have been missing for three hours, and Milo barely has any clues on whom. Right now, he's just listing down the suspects.

The richer crustacean gasped. "Oh my! You have caught me! Of course I captured them!"

Milo smirked. "Aha! I knew it!" Randy laughed.

"Wow, Milo. You can't tell sarcasm, can you? Honestly, I have no clue about where they are. Though, I did see two kids running with a bag-"

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Will you let me finish?" Randy was getting irritated. "I saw these two kids running with a bag. But it clearly wasn't your brother."

Milo sighed. "Oh. Well, there go all my suspects. I guess Oscar and Bea will be lost forever. Better get to the milk factory to put their faces onto cartons!" He started to swim away. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"You better be sorry!" Randy snapped. "I haven't even gotten started on homework! I mean, why would Baldwin give us homework on Halloween? Has he totally lost it?"

Milo stopped. An idea seemed to click into his head. "Maybe he didn't lose anything, but has _something_!" He swam faster than the speed of light, trying to get there before the thought lost his mind.

…

"Well, then," Oscar drabbled. He let his body sway, causing the rope to swing a bit. Oscar got a lot more used to the darkness, and could partially make out some features.

Bea's skin trembled. A sudden cool breeze entered the dark chamber. "So, what do you think will become of us?"

"Hopefully, nothing negative. I just hope not." He sighed. Everything was silent afterwards. Nothing was made out. Suddenly, he felt something brush up against his cheek. It wasn't like a hair, or a shoulder. It felt kind of like a set of lips.

…

Bump, bump, bump! The door echoed within its hallow frame. "Mr. Baldwin! Mr. Baldwin!" The beta fish was screaming at the top of his lungs, hopeful to get his teacher's attention, and for him to respond.

The pregnant seahorse opened. Deep, dark, veins were shown below his eyes. He grumbled. "Milo, why are knocking on my door? I just want to know, simply."

Milo felt as if we were going to burst. "We were hanging out at home, when Bea went to the kitchen and got us some snacks. Then, she screamed, and disappeared. Me and Oscar was looking for her, than two little kids appeared and kidnapped him! Than, I went to Clamantha's, and then to Randy's, and now to here! And all I want to know is WHERE IS MY BROTHER AND FRIEND!" Milo panted, trying to take in breaths, after his humongous speech.

Mr. Baldwin blinked twice. "Well, uh, I don't know, Milo." His eyes scanned back and forth. "Honestly. See, I'm rather busy at the moment. Like, grading papers, and, shopping for baby clothes online. So I guess you should get going!" He started to shove Milo out the front door.

"Wait I minute…" The blue fish scratched his chin suspiciously. "I get it now…See, that reminds me! I should look for baby clothes too! Your baby shower can't be too far away! Let me see your laptop!" He swam into his teacher's apartment. Almost immediately, he grabbed the laptop, searching a web browser for a gift.

Oscar had heard his brother's voice. "M-Milo? Milo!" He screamed, as loud as he could.

"Milo? You must be hearing things." Bea sighed. It wouldn't be a surprise if her friend has been losing it right in front of her. In the silence of the room, she could hear Milo drabbling on about size and color. "Milo? I hear Milo! MILO!" She yelled. "MILO!" Oscar has joined in at this point as well.

The screams echoed into the living room. He stopped. "Guys? GUYS?" He reacted greatly. Milo carefully stepped, trying to locate the source of the hollering. Mr. Baldwin suddenly got nervous.

"Uh, Milo? What are you doing?" He approached his student. "I thought you were looking at baby clothes! I'll help you pay! Just go back to the computer!"

Milo stopped. "Mr. Baldwin. Why are you trying to stop me? Are you hiding something?" He gasped. "Or SOMEONE?" He opened the basement door, and the cries of his friends were more audible than ever.

"Milo, stop right there! Just leave them be!" The pregnant seahorse yelled out.

As Milo swam towards his tied up friends, the cries of demanding attention have turned into thanks and pleads. "Milo! Thank you so much!" Bea was thrilled, as Milo untangled the knot holding Oscar and her in place.

Oscar panted in exhaustion, trying to find his voice. He froze when he saw the figure. "Mr. Baldwin! You kidnapped us?"

"Yes, I did." The teenagers slowly started to approach him, but he held his arms out in front of him in protection. "Now, listen. This was all a trick. You know? I've been teaching for…I don't know how ever many years. And every Halloween, April Fools, and basically every regular school day, some student has to prank me of some sort. Thumbtack in the chair, buckets over the utility closet, and pregnancy tests with more than one plus! All of them! Now I had to get my revenge somehow. So, I took you kids in, and made Milo have to search for you, all on his own!"

Milo's eyebrow went up. "What about the pudding writing on the cupboards?"

"I took finger-painting in college. Well, I wasn't good at it, but I tried to draw Oscar as best as I could."

Oscar became suspicious as well. "And the kids beating me up?"

"Those were my nephews. I really had to take a bit out of my budget to get them to do that."

Bea was surely in shock. "Why would you do this? It wasn't even funny or rewarding. You could have killed us with the lack of food!"

"Yeah, Baldwin," Oscar pulled out his phone. "I'm going to alert the authorities!"

Mr. Baldwin reacted greatly. "No! Don't! I can't raise my baby in prison! They'll turn to bad! It'd be like the movie Megamind!" He thought for a moment, and cringed at the consequences. "My baby will be like Will Ferrell!" He sobbed into his arms.

The fish looked over at eachother, and sighed. "Okay," Milo breathed. "But you definitely owe us something."

"Okay, okay!" The teacher shouted. "How about no homework for a month?"

"For a semester." Oscar smirked.

Mr. Baldwin nearly had a heart attack, but recovered. "Alright. No homework for a whole semester, and nobody ever brings this up to _anybody_!"

The fish shrugged. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Mr. Baldwin!" Bea sang, as she and her friends walked out of the door.

…

Milo laughed. "Ha! I told you we'd get an awesome amount of candy this year!" Oscar was trading candy with Bea.

"So, I'll trade you this bag of Fish Cheetos for that energy fruit bar." Oscar asked. Bea shrugged and gave it to her friend.

Now it was Bea's turn to negotiate "I'll trade you that chocolate bar for…a kiss." She started to smirk.

Oscar was clueless. "I didn't get any of those…" He paused in realization. "…Oh." He leaned in closer to where his friend was sitting, blushing insanely, until his lips met with Bea's.

Milo's smile devoured his entire face. "Halloween…is the best holiday ever!"

A/N: I hope you liked this story! In my opinion, this was not as good as Halloween Haul. But I'll let you decide. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go stay up, waiting for My Little Pony. See you later!


End file.
